Triple Dog
by 1seddiefan
Summary: It was Jacquelyn's fifteenth birthday party. All he wanted was to make it more memorable when he offered to play Triple Dog with her, Megan, and Donny. It turns out to be a really memorable night, for different reasons. Now, 10K can't shove down the memories when he finds himself back in his hometown of Grave Hill. One-shot.


A/N: Grave Hill is a made-up town, so I don't accidentally use a real town and mess it up.

This is based of a movie I saw, with one of the dares taken off, because it was inappropriate and the other taken off because it was a little rude.

* * *

 _They were in Tommy's bedroom. His parents were doing some adult-like things with his uncle Hector. Whatever they were doing it wasn't for them._

 _Jacquelyn recently dyed her hair a purple-pink color. She was trying to use a paddle-ball, but kept missing. She was sitting on the bean-bag chair that she always took with her to her friend's house._

 _Donny was sitting on the floor, looking half-asleep as he looked at his phone. He seemed to have been in a fight, even though they don't know with who._

 _Megan was lying on the bed, reading. She was wearing her leather man's jacket, since she was on the school's wrestling them._

 _Tommy was sitting on the bed, holding a rubber ball with little rubber spikes. He was pulling the spikes out to hold the ball._

" _Loading," Donny said, looking at his phone, "loading."_

" _Let's play Triple Dog," Tommy said._

 _Donny looked at him, "Triple Dog?" He looked confused, "that stupid game that we played in elementary school?"_

" _Come on," Tommy said. "It'll be fun."_

" _I'm up for it," Jacquelyn said._

* * *

They passed the **Welcome to Grave Hill** sign. Megan noticed how 10K seemed to tense up and she patted his arm.

She whispered in his ear, "It'll be okay, my little Alleycat."

"Don't call me that," 10K replied.

Addy looked over at them, confused. "What's going on over there?"

"Nothing," Megan replied.

Addy looked at them, something didn't seem right to her. She wasn't jealous; she knew that Megan and 10K were close. So of course they were going to trust each other and have inside jokes.

Megan looked out the window of the SUV and looked at the street called, Stone Avenue where the store called Tomb Shoppe. She grinned and whispered, "come on, come on, shake your money maker."

"You're seriously going to sing the song that we played at her funeral?" 10K asked.

Warren wasn't sure why they played what sounded like a party song at a funeral. Doc and Addy looked at each other.

* * *

" _The first rule of Triple Dog is not giving a dare that you won't do. For example, since we don't smoke, we can't dare each other to smoke. Rule number two, everyone gets a dare and gives a dare." Tommy explained and looked like he got an idea._

 _Donny looked at him, "I don't like that look."_

" _What look?" Tommy asked._

" _That Thomas-Got-An-Idea look," Donny said._

" _Uh-oh," Megan said._

" _Let's hear it," Jacquelyn said._

 _Tommy looked at them, "empty out your pockets."_

 _They gathered around and started dumping out the stuff they have in their pockets. Donny put a fork, a piece of string, and three crumple up dollars in the middle of their small circle._

 _Megan put a five dollar bill and a necklace/pocket watch in the middle._

 _Jacquelyn put ten dollars in the middle along with pocket lint._

 _Tommy put two dollars and some Jolly Ranchers in the middle. He looked at the objects, "twenty dollars, a fork, string, a necklace, some pocket lint, and Jolly Ranchers is what the prize is going to be."_

" _What prize?" Megan asked._

" _The prize for the person that does the dare in a bad-ass way," Tommy said._

* * *

They went to look for zombies, which caused Megan and 10K to team up. As they walked down the street, Megan nudged 10K. "Stop thinking about it."

10K shook his head, "I can't."

Megan nodded understanding. It was kind of hard for her to ignore it, but she can try. She didn't know what it was doing for 10K. "You got to know that it was…" She noticed how Murphy had walked up and was looking at them. "Can I help you?" Murphy shook his head and walked away. Megan crossed her arms, "paranoid bastard."

10K looked at Jacquelyn's Bridge which was across the street. The railing has old teddy bears, dead flowers, and ribbons attached to it.

Megan grabbed his arm and led him away from it a few blocks down. "Don't look at it."

He noticed how they stepped up to the gas station.

* * *

 _They skateboarded up to the gang station, with Donny holding the video camera._

" _I triple dog dare you, Thomas, to go in that gas station and still that gardening magazine from over the counter," Donny said._

 _Tommy looked at Donny and asked, "is this a dare or plot to get me arrested?"_

" _You want to wear the slutty dress?" Donny asked._

 _Tommy considered the options. Get arrested or wear a dress that a prostitute might wear. He made up his mind and used the skateboard to skate inside the store._

* * *

Jacquelyn's Bridge was there in his mind. It was mocking him, taunting him, and laughing at him.

He knew better. It was the guilt.

 _You're a coward. You can steal from a gas station, but you can't jump off a fucking bridge? Weak and spineless,_ 10K thought. _You can tell Addy about your family, but you can't tell her about what really happened to Jacquelyn?_ He looked back at Jacquelyn's Bridge.

He ran to the bridge.

Megan ran after him.

10K stood at the railing and looked back at Megan. He saw Warren, Vasquez, and Addy run up to him. Murphy took his sweet ass time by walking.

He looked down at the rushing water and hesitated.

 _I can kill zombies but I can't jump off the stupid bridge?_ 10K thought and got on the edge. His heart was beating rapidly and he looked at the rushing water. He nearly froze, but shook it off. He looked back as the others started catching up to him.

10K jumped anyway.

* * *

They gathered around at the edge of the river, calling for 10K's name. Murphy stood against a tree, not doing anything.

"How long was he under the water?" Warren asked.

"I don't know," Vasquez said.

Megan felt unnerved. She didn't want to be the only one that's still alive in her group and she looked down the river, where the police found Jacquelyn's body. "He might be down there."

Addy pointed at something that was floating in the water. "What's that?"

Megan grabbed a stick and went to the edge of the river. Doc grabbed her arm as Megan reached over and pulled the object closer. It was the goggles that 10K always wore that Megan kind of found goofy. She still found them goofy. "If it turns out that he's a zombie, I will give him mercy."

"Why does it have to be you?" Vasquez asked.

"When we were younger, we discussed who kills who if we turned into a zombie. He chose Jacquelyn, but she died before everything turned to shit. Donny died before everything turned to shit. I'm the last one," Megan said.

"I'm not even dead and you're already acting as if I am," 10K replied. He squeezed his shirt out and looked at Megan.

She handed him the goggles back. "Feel better?"

10K started walking away, but stopped. "I'm such an idiot!"

"Got that right," Murphy said.

10K ignored him. "If I had known about the currents, I wouldn't…"

Addy had a sinking feeling. "Wouldn't what?"

Warren looked at him, "go on."

"I wouldn't have dared Jacquelyn to jump off the stupid bridge," 10K admitted.

Murphy looked at them, "I knew it! I knew he was a killer!"

Megan looked at him, "away, you three inch fool!"

Murphy gave her a look.

"You dared someone to jump off the bridge?" Warren asked, giving 10K a weird look.

"We were playing Triple Dog. I dared her to jump off the bridge. I went against the rules about not giving a dare that you normally won't do yourself," 10K admitted.

Megan looked at him, "I kind of figured. I was wondering why you would go around, jumping off of bridges."

10K couldn't look at them. He told the truth on how Jacquelyn died, but he lied to Addy, saying that she committed suicide and he didn't know why. "I indirectly killed my best friend. Donny and Megan kept telling me that it was an accident. I still feel like I killed her."

Addy looked mad, she pushed pass 10K, nearly knocking him to the ground, and ran off.

Megan grabbed 10K's arm, "I know it was a freak accident. You didn't mean to kill her."

* * *

 _They skateboarded right past the bridge._

" _You need to give a dare to Jackie," Megan said to Tommy. "She gave a dare, but she hadn't received one. You received one, but didn't give one."_

 _Donny nodded as he looked at the gardening magazine. "You can't skip. That'll be against the rules."_

 _Tommy was thinking, "I can't think of anything, but streaking."_

" _You want me to streak?" Jacquelyn asked. "I'll do it."_

" _I'm kidding. Nobody wants to see that," Tommy said. He looked around and then at the bridge. "I triple dog dare you to jump." Jacquelyn nodded and ran to the bridge. She got on the edge at the others who ran to her. "I'm kidding!" She blew a kiss to them and jumped._

* * *

The next day, Warren, Murphy, Vasquez, and Murphy got in the SUV.

Warren started the vehicle and Addy noticed that some people were missing. "We're forgetting about Doc and Megan."

"I just noticed that it was much roomier without Megan and 10K here," Murphy said.

Warren gave Murphy a look and explained, "they left in the middle of the night. 10K left first and Megan followed after him. Doc got worried and went after her."

Addy nodded, she was mad at him, not Doc and Megan.

Who was the winner now, since 10K left and Addy can't speak his name?

* * *

A/N: I got the ending line from the Red song, Part That's Holding On.

What Megan whispered in the beginning is from the song City of Sin by Escape the Fate.


End file.
